Animation Survivor: San Juan Del Sur: Blood vs Water
by EvilAngel666
Summary: 24 brand new contestants from all kinds of media come to San Juan Del Sur Nicaragua to battle it out for 1,000,000...watch as the battle the environment, starvation, dehydration and worst of all each other...and the main twist is...they will be battling there loved ones...Blood vs. Water style...right here on SURVIVOR!
1. Cast List

**Welcome to SURVIVOR SAN JUAN DEL SUR...here is the cast**

**Alison Dilaurentis & Courtney Dilaurentis (sisters) (Pretty Little Liars)**

**Alfred Jones & Arthur Kirkland (dating) (Hetalia)**

**Tina Armstrong & Bass Armstrong (daughter & father) (Dead or Alive)**

**Eric Cartman & Lianne Cartman (son & mother) (South Park)**

**Kyle Broflovski & Ike Broflovski (brothers) (South Park)**

**Sub Zero & Noob Saibot (brothers) (Mortal Kombat)**

**Sonia Nevermind & Gunhdam Tanaka (dating) (Dangan Ronpa)**

**Heather Burromerto & Alejandro Burromerto (married) (Total Drama)**

**Stan Marsh & Shelly Marsh (brother & sister) (South Park)**

**Yuna & Rikku (cousins) (Final Fantasy X & X-2)**

**Jack Frost & Elsa (dating) (Rise of The Guardians & Frozen)**

**Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya & Asuna Yuuki (dating) (Sword Art Online)**

**This is my test season If this season goes well i'm going to create the official seasons i've been working on...tell me what you think of the cast**


	2. Ep 1 Blood is Thicker Then Water

**Meet the new cast of SURVIVOR: SAN JUAN DEL SUR BLOOD VS. WATER…**

**Alison Dilaurentis & Courtney Dilaurentis (sisters) (Pretty Little Liars)**

**Alfred Jones & Arthur Kirkland (dating) (Hetalia)**

**Tina Armstrong & Bass Armstrong (daughter & father) (Dead or Alive)**

**Eric Cartman & Lianne Cartman (son & mother) (South Park)**

**Kyle Broflovski & Ike Broflovski (brothers) (South Park)**

**Sub Zero & Noob Saibot (brothers) (Mortal Kombat)**

**Sonia Nevermind & Gunhdam Tanaka (dating) (Dangan Ronpa)**

**Heather Burromerto & Alejandro Burromerto (married) (Total Drama)**

**Stan Marsh & Shelly Marsh (brother & sister) (South Park)**

**Yuna & Rikku (cousins) (Final Fantasy X & X-2)**

**Jack Frost & Elsa (dating) (Rise of The Guardians & Frozen)**

**Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya & Asuna Yuuki (dating) (Sword Art Online)**

The camera fades in showing the Nicaraguan islands…we then see twelve helicopters landing letting twenty-four new contestants off in various sections of the island…

"Welcome to the newest season of Survivor…I'm Jeff Probst and last time we played Blood vs. Water we shocked the world with the most intense and best season ever….now were back again in San Juan Del Sur Nicaragua…here twelve brand new couples will battle it out for the million…

**Alison Dilaurentis & Courtney Dilaurentis (sisters) (Pretty Little Liars)**

Alison and Courtney twin sisters from Rosewood Pennsylvania…ever since the were little they've had a strong hatred for each other…it has even reached the point where they've tried to kill each other…now abandoned in the wild…can they work together or is this blood rivalry to thick…

**Confessionals**

**Alison: **I'm going to win this season there is no doubt about it…Courtney on the other hand if a wild animal doesn't kill her…I will

**Courtney: **Sure…whatever

**Alison: **We may unfortunately share blood…but you are not my sister

**Courtney: **Finally something we agree on

**Alison: **I've prepared for this season…by playing Chess…you see the true way to win this game is to play like your playing chess…because Survivor and Chess are basically the same game…when playing the game you have to be able to see every possibility to the moves you make…in this game if you want to win you need to think and think and think

**End Confessionals**

Alison and Courtney find a sign telling them they'll have to survive the first night alone but they will have flint although they will have to abandon it in the morning. Alison grabbed it and started a fire instantly which Courtney was able to keep going.

**Alfred Jones & Arthur Kirkland (dating) (Hetalia)**

Alfred and Arthur are not your average couple…and that is basically because they have nothing in common…whereas Alfred is more arrogant and laid back his boyfriend Arthur is more uptight and strict…they both currently live in New York, New York…both big fans of the show I think the two of them are going to be major threats in the coming days.

**Confessionals**

**Alfred: **This season is going to be ours…there is no way anyone can beat me…I'm going to win…you can count on it

**Arthur (with British accent): **Oh god…you stupid wanker…stop being a smug bastard

**Alfred: **Why don't you stop acting like your eighty and have some fun...were young adults this is supposed to be the time of our lives...were supposed to have fun...and besides i'm so amazing i don't need to work hard to become great because my amazing personality will just make me great

**Arthur: **god you can be a real smug bastard sometimes

**Alfred:** And that's what turns you on

**(They both begin kissing)**

**End Confessionals**

Alfred and Arthur are able to get a fire going and even kill a crab which they eat.

**Tina Armstrong & Bass Armstrong (daughter & father) (Dead or Alive)**

Tina and her father Bass have had a very rocky relationship over the years with all her attempts to get famous and his to stop he due to being afraid that he'll never see her again…they both grew up in Texas where they now reside…her father is a retired wrestler while Tina is a up and coming wrestler/model/actress/rock-star. Through all there up's and down's they are now getting along quite well…

**Confessionals**

**Tina (with Texas accent): **Being here on Survivor is one of the best experiences of my life…I'm going to rock this competition.

**Bass (with Texas accent): **Yeah one of us is going to win…were going to crush everyone of these losers one by one

**Tina: **Daddy…you got that right

**(The two of them then high five)**

**End Confessionals**

Tina and Bass are doing the best out of everyone…Tina got the fire going and her father caught a giant fish with his bare hands.

"Point Armstrongs" They say together as the high-five.

**Eric Cartman & Lianne Cartman (son & mother) (South Park)**

Eric and his mother Lianne come from the small mountain town of South Park Colorado…Lianne known as The Town Whore spoils her son rotten to the point where is now a racist, sexist, homophobic and anti-Semitic asshole…Eric has never had to work a day in his life…with his mother doing all the work…how will he fair here…

**Confessionals**

**Eric: **This losers better watch themselves cause I'm winning this show…and anyone who gets in my way I'll crush every single one of them…and KYLE BETTER QUIT NOW THAT STUPID DIRTY CHEATING JEW RAT!...

**Lianne: **Now calm down pookski-kins…

**Eric: **But _MAAUUMM_!...i want to make my competition suffer underneath my wrath…

**Lianne: **ERIC!

**Eric (with arms crossed): **Fine

**End Confessionals**

Lianne began having trouble getting fire going…

"Come on _MAAUUMM_!...i'm freezing" Eric complained.

"I'm trying snookums" Lianne said as Eric groaned.

They were not able to get fire.

**Kyle Broflovski & Ike Broflovski (brothers) (South Park)**

Brothers Kyle and Ike Broflovski have one of the most strongest brotherly bonds on the planet. The two have been through quite a lot and it has only brought them closer together…now there bond as brothers will be put to the ultimate test…

**Confessionals**

**Kyle: **This is going to be awesome huh Ike…

**Ike: **AWESOME YAY!

**Kyle: **Yay is right Ike

**End Confessionals**

After five minuets of trying Kyle is able to make fire.

"YAY! KYLE" Ike cheers.

**Sub Zero & Noob Saibot (brothers) (Mortal Kombat)**

Sub Zero and Noob are not your average brothers…in fact they hate each other just as much as Alison and Courtney do…can these two band together to pull out a win…or will they go down in flames…

**Confessionals**

**Sub Zero: **I plan to play this game with honor…either I go home earning the million fair and square or I will resign from the competition.

**Noob: **You are so stupid…we may share blood but we are not brothers

**Sub Zero: **I agree

**End Confessionals**

Sub Zero attempts to make a fire but Noob put it out laughing evilly as the two of them began fighting.

**Sonia Nevermind & Gunhdam Tanaka (dating) (Dangan Ronpa)**

Sonia and Gunhdam make the most unexpected couple imaginable…where she is polite, kind, sweet, full of grace, and quite elegant, he is dark moody and has a very short patience for 'mortals' which he considers useless beings. However there able to make relationship work.

**Confessionals**

**Sonia (with British accent): **It may not seem like it…but we love each other very much…we defiantly make an interesting couple

**Gunhdam: **Yeah…you do know that you don't stand a chance out here right?

**Sonia: **Oh *BLEEP* the hell up

**Gunhdam: **Nice talk your highness…**(starts laughing while Sonia groans)**

**End Confessionals**

Gunhdam and Sonia get a fire going fast…they then start fighting with each other which then leads to them making out.

**Heather Burromerto & Alejandro Burromerto (married) (Total Drama)**

Heather and Alejandro Burromerto are no stranger to reality television before…as they both competed on Total Drama…now compared to Total Drama, Survivor should be a walk in the park for these two right…WRONG!...the challenges may not put there lives in danger and I may not be trying to kill them BUT!...unlike Total Drama this game relies majorly on Social skills which we know Heather has none…After numerous fighting for the million dollars on Total Drama Heather and Alejandro finally admitted their feelings for each other and got married…Now there ready to work together and destroy the competition.

**Confessionals**

**Heather: **Survivor is nothing like Total Drama…which is FAN-*BLEEP*-TASTIC!...i am so glad Chris isn't here to try to kill us though.

**Alejandro ****(with Latin accent)****: **I am to mi amour…I am also very much ready to win the million dollars.

**Heather: **Unless I win

**Alejandro: **I think I shall win

**Heather: **No me

**Alejandro: **No me

**Heather: **Wait…were working together this season…remember if we combine our evil powers…we can knock everyone else out of the competition.

**Alejandro:** Riight…of course mi amour

**(They then begin making out with each other)**

**End Confessionals**

Alejandro is able to get the fire going and they begin cuddling next to it.

**Stan Marsh & Shelly Marsh (brother & sister) (South Park)**

Stan and Shelly grew up together in South Park Colorado. Shelly has always made it her mission to torment him and be absolutely cruel such as nicknaming him "TURD!"...now out here on Survivor can they put the sibling rivalry aside and work together

**Confessionals**

**Stan: **i am so excited to get to compete on survivor...this is the chance of a lifetime.

**Shelly: **Yeah and you better not screw up our chances TURD!

**Stan: **Shelly will you stop calling me that

**Shelly: **Yes...when you stop acting like a TURD!

**Stand: Ughh**

**End Confessionals**

Stan begins working on the fire while Shelly is seen yelling at him...finally he gets it going.

"FINALLY IT TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH TURD!" Shelly yelled as Stan groaned.

**Yuna & Rikku (cousins) (Final Fantasy X & X-2)**

Cousins Yuna and Rikku have been sister-like close for years...they get along extremely well and are very protective of each other...after Yuna's fiancee Tidus died Rikku was right there to console and cheer up her cousin...now one year later there are closer then ever and ready to take on survivor...

**Confessionals**

**Yuna: **I am really excited to compete...i can't wait for the game to begin

**Rikku: **I know...THIS IS SO FREAKING EXCITING!

**Yuna: **We really need to come up with a good strategy in case we get put on different tribes

**Rikku: **Right

**End Confessionals**

Yuna gets the fire going and her and Rikku start cooking a fish that Rikku caught.

**Jack Frost & Elsa (dating) (Rise of The Guardians & Frozen)**

Jack and Elsa make the most interesting couple ever...where Jack is laid back and likes to play pranks, Elsa is uptight, strategical and very logical...however no matter the differences these two are absolutely madly in love with each other.

**Confessionals**

**Jack: **I can already tell this is going to be an amazing experience

**Elsa: **Yes it will...i just hope Anna is doing okay back home...god knows how many parties she's thrown so far...i mean parties are fun...but she tends to go a little bit overboard

**Jack: **Trust me i know

**End Confessionals**

To Jack's surprise Elsa grabs the flint and starts their fire in five seconds.

"How did you do that so quick" he asks.

"All those years in isolation...you learn how to take care of yourself" Elsa replies as Jack smiles at her. They then begin cuddling by the fire.

**Kazuto "Kirito" Kirigaya & Asuna Yuuki (dating) (Sword Art Online)**

After a year trapped in a video game Kirito and Asuna are ready for some down time...although they won't find that here...will they be able to put what they learned in Sword Art Online to use...or will their opponents crush them...

**Confessionals**

**Kirito: **This is defiantly a different experience then SAO...so i'm defiantly a little on the fence...but i'm willing to give this a chance

**Asuna: **Well i'm actually quite happy to be competing especially since i'm with you...and besides there are no dangers here and one of us might win a million dollars

**Kirito: **Your right

**(They both share a kiss)**

**End Confessionals**

Kirito and Asuna both get to work on the fire which they get going rather quickly...

"24 brand new contestants all ready to battle it out for the million right here on SURVIVOR..." Jeff announces

**(Theme music)**

The camera fades back in on Day 2 as all the contestants make there way to this stone area which resembles Redemption Island due to it having stone bleachers. All the contestants see Jeff and stand all together in a group.

"Welcome to Survivor" Jeff announces as everyone cheers, "Now just to let you all know this season we'll be playing...BLOOD VS. WATER".

Everyone looks shocked and surprised.

**Confessionals**

**Heather: **Seriously Blood vs. Water...oh well we'll still win

**Alejandro: **Absolutely

**End Confessionals**

"Okay now i'm going to hand each of you a bag containing your tribe's buff...on my go you will open them revealing what tribe you will be on...and go" Jeff announces as they all open there bags, "On the Red Tribe we have Alison, Heather, Cartman, Kyle, Tina, Noob, Elsa, Yuna, Asuna, Gunhdam, Arthur & Shelly...i herby dub you Salvania...On the Sky Blue tribe we have Courtney, Alejandro, Lianne, Ike, Bass, Sub Zero, Jack, Rikku, Kirito, Sonia, Alfred & Stan...i herby dub you Manako".

Everyone separates into their new tribes...

"So Kirito is it hard knowing that you'll be competing against your loved one"? Jeff asks.

"Well yeah...it totally sucks...but we've been through worse so we can do it" Kirito answers as Asuna nods her head.

"Eric how do you feel"? Jeff asks.

"Pissed cause i don't have my maum but i got Kyle the DIRTY SNEAKY STUPID JEW RAT!" Eric yells.

"SHUT THE HELL UP FATASS" Kyle yells.

"YOU SHUT UP YOU STUPID JEW" Eric yells.

"Okay Alison your smiling...why"? Jeff asks.

"Because i' away from my loser sister" Alison says as Courtney groans.

**Tribes:**

**Salvania: Alison, Arthur, Asuna, ****Elsa****,**** Eric****, Gunhdam, Heather, Kyle, Noob, Shelly, Tina & Yuna**

**Manako: Alejandro, Alfred, Bass, Courtney, Ike, Jack, Lianne, Kirito, Rikku, Sonia, Stan & Sub Zero**

"Okay now are you guys ready to get to your first Reward challenge" Jeff asks as everyone cheers, "Okay i need a volunteer from the Salvania tribe"

After some debate Kirito raises his hand.

"I volunteer" Kirito said.

"Okay Kirito you will be competing in the reward challenge...and you opponent will be...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Asuna...your loved one" Jeff announces as everyone gasps shocked, "For this challenge you will be inside a wooden cage which you will have to maneuver your way out wile being tied to a rope which is also tied to the cage..first person out wins reward...want to known what your playing for".

Everyone nods.

"Fire in the form of flint, plus a bag of beans and two bags of rice..some major necessities...okay Survivors ready...GO!" Jeff yells as Kirito and Asuna begin going above and under the bars of the wooden cage...Kirito began pulling ahead but Asuna was hot on his tail...however in the end one of them made it out...

"And the winner is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...KIRITO!" Jeff announces as Manako cheered, "Kirito you have won flint, beans and rice for your tribe...but since you won Asuna will be sent to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**...EXILE ISLAND!".**

Everyone gasped.

"Wait what'? Kirito asked clearly upset.

"This is how this season will work...its the first big twist" Jeff announced.

"I want to go in her place" Kirito said.

"Kirito...NO!...i can take care of yourself...your tribe needs you" Asuna said.

"Asuna" Kirito started.

"I'll be fine" Asuna says.

"Okay now Kirito as part of the twist you must volunteer one member of your tribe besides you to attend Exile Island with Asuna" Jeff says.

Kirito begins thinking when Alejandro raises his hand.

"I would like to volunteer myself to go to Exile Island...with me there you won't have to worry about something bad happening to your girlfriend" Alejandro says.

"What do you say Kirito"? Jeff asks.

"Umm...sure you seem trustworthy...Asuna if he tries anything give him hell.

"I know" she says.

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything...i'm happily married" Alejandro says as he turns to Heather and winks...she begins smiling evilly.

**Confessionals**

**Heather: **Oh he is good...that Asuna chick won't know what hit her...**(laughs evilly)**...i knew i made the right choice marrying him

**End Confessionals**

"This is going to make Alejandro and Asuna's game harder due to not being there for those first few crucial days of getting to know everyone...you both will return for the Immunity challenge...okay Asuna, Alejandro here is your map to Exile Island, Salvania, Manako here are the maps to you camps" Jeff announced tossing them their maps. Both tribes mad there way out.

**Exile Island: Day 2**

Alejandro and Asuna arrive at Exile Island which is completely empty…there are a few trees scattered in the area but mostly its full of rocks. Asuna notices a small stone shrine area with two urns. Her and Alejandro walk over and notice a sign saying that they each have to pick one.

"Um so which one do you want"? she asks.

"Oh please ladies first" Alejandro says.

"The big one" she says opening it and pulling out a note…she opens it but its blank causing her to frown. Alejandro opens the smaller one and notices his note is a clue to a hidden immunity idol hidden back at his camp.

_"So her note was blank and mine had a clue to the hidden immunity idol…intriguing…I also noticed that she and her boyfriend are quite close…which is a problem…but unlike on Total Drama flirting will not work here…I need to use my diplomatic skills and try to convince her to form an alliance with Heather so she can get rid of her…this was our plan from the start…one of us volunteers for exile island with the loser and convince the other to make an alliance so we can expose them as a threat and vote them out…this should be interesting – _**_Alejandro_**

"So its kind of awful that were missing the most important part of the game right now huh?" Alejandro asked.

"I know" Asuna replied.

"Hey if you need an ally when you get back talk to my wife Heather…she'll be able to help you get to know everyone…she's a total social butterfly.

"Okay" Asuna replied.

_"Alejandro seems nice but I'm not sure if he's exactly trustworthy…right now I only trust Kirito…but with my tribe already getting to know each other…I may have no choice but to talk to his wife…hey maybe she can help me to get to know everyone like he said – _**_Asuna_**

**Salvania: Day 2**

The tribe arrived at their camp and they all began working on building their shelter. Heather, Alison and Tina are seen collecting firewood.

"So you think your husband will be fine on Exile Island"? Tina asks.

"I know he will…I think if we lose we should vote out that Asuna chick…her and her boyfriend are really close" Heather says.

"I did notice that…" Alison said.

"Yes that is why I sent Alejandro to Exile…so he can convince her to try to form an alliance with me so I can blindside her" Heather explained as Alison and Tina looked impressed.

"That's a smart idea Heather…hey I was thinking how about us three girls form an alliance to the end…were all incredibly gorgeous…we could have this show bend at our whim" Alison explained.

"I'm all for that" Tina said.

"Sure why not" Heather said.

_"This was too easy…Heather may think she has a brain dead minion doing all the work for her…quite the opposite…Heather is my brain dead minion…practically everyone here has seen Total Drama…except Kirito and Asuna…if he had, Kirito would have never let Asuna go to exile island with Alejandro…all I've got to do is play Heather like a fiddle and the million is mine…remember I'm the puppet master and everyone else is just my dolls…kisses…_**_(blows a kiss to the camera)_**_ – _**_Alison_**

_"Do I trust Heather and Alison…no I mean come on I have seen Total Drama I know how Heather plays this game…but forming an alliance with her is actually a good thing because I can watch her…and if she tries to betray me I can just vote her off…Alison on the other hand I don't know anything about…but she seems trustworthy…I guess…I don't know what it is but there is just something so trusting about her…I feel like I want to tell her all my secrets…I won't but I feel that way – _**_Tina_**

_"Perfect I already have an alliance and when Asuna returns I'll rope her in and vote her off…perfect" – _**_Heather_**

As Tina and Heather made their way back to camp Alison went the other way…she came upon a giant tree, she walked over and stuck her hand in the roots and pulled out the hidden immunity idol, she then unwrapped it, put the idol in her bra, read the note and then put a fake idol in the wrapping and placed it back in the roots of the tree before getting up and walking away.

_"Since no one knows what the idols look like this season I had my boyfriend build me a fake one so I could trick my opponents…I'm going to be cracking up if anyone tries to use my fake idol – _**_Alison_**

**Manako: Day 2**

Manako had finished building their shelter and Bass, Jack, Alfred, Stan and Rikku were talking to one another.

"So we seem to be the coolest people on our tribe so I was thinking what if we all form an alliance…although I will be the leader since I'm so awesome" Alfred proposed and boasted.

"Sure why not" Stan agreed.

"That sounds pretty cool" Jack commented.

"Totally…we'll crush everyone else" Bass said as Rikku giggled.

"I'm totally down for that" she said still giggling.

_"Bass makes me laugh…he's got such a big personality…and Jack's pretty funny too…when we got to camp he played a prank on Courtney and dumped water on her when she wasn't looking, Alfred is so full of himself he's actually funny and Stan is pretty cool…I think I've found my final five alliance… - _**_Rikku_**

**Immunity Challenge: Day 3**

"Come on in guys" Jeff called as all the contestants all walked into the challenge area, "Now coming back from Exile Island Alejandro and Asuna…so how was Exile Island"?

"Awful…there is nothing there…its completely desolate" Alejandro commented.

"Okay…you guys ready to get to today's Immunity Challenge" Jeff asked as everyone cheered, Okay for today's challenge you will all be filling up a bucket with water you will the dump it into a giant cylinder which when full will release your teams flag…first team to raise you flag wins immunity…losers go to Tribal Counsel where someone will be the first person voted off…survivors ready GO!".

All then contestant raced to the ocean when disaster striked as Ike tripped and a loud snapping noise was heard.

"AHHH!" Ike screamed.

"IKE" Kyle screamed running over to his little brother.

"Medic" Jeff called as a woman came and checked on Ike.

"He broke his leg" She announced after a few minuets.

"So what your saying is Ike can no longer compete"? Jeff asked.

"Precisely" The woman said.

"Then I quit" Kyle said.

"Kyle are you sure"? Jeff asked.

"Yes…I promised my parents that I would protect my brother an now he's hurt…I'm not staying here if he has to go like this…if he was voted out it would be different" Kyle explained.

"Okay Kyle, Ike you'll both be leaving" Jeff said.

"HAHAHAH…NYEH, NYEH, NYEH, NYEH,NYEH, NYEH you have to leave, you have to leave and I don't HAHAHAHA!" Eric taunted.

"SHUT YOU FAT MOUTH CARTMAN!" Eric yelled.

"*BLEEP* YOU YA STUPID JEW!" Eric yelled as Kyle and Ike left.

_"Leaving the game now sucks...but Ike needs me and i'm not going to abandon him...in our family blood is thicker then water and that's how it will always be...the only part i'm really pissed about is how fat-ass thinks he beat me...he didn't beat me if he couldn't get me voted out which he didn't - _**_Kyle_**

"Okay back to the challenge" Jeff announced as both tribes ran to the water and began filling up their buckets. They then ran back to the cylinder and began filling it up. Eric began lagging behind slowing them down…after about twenty minuets a flag went up…..

…

…

…

…

…

…."MANAKO WINS IMMUNITY" Jeff announces handing them the idol, "Manako congratulations your safe tonight…Salvania what can I say you guys lost…see you tonight".

**Salvania Day 3:**

As the tribe got back to camp Heather pulled Alison and Tina aside.

"Listen their all voting Eric out tonight…and it seems Asuna has started to make friends so I say we target her" Heather said.

"Okay" Alison said.

"I'm up for that" Tina commented.

As Heather walked away Alison turned to Tina.

"I think we should vote Heather out…she's making moves to early and that's not good" Alison commented.

"You do have a point there" Tina said.

Heather found Asuna down by the ocean and went to talk to her.

"Hey how was Exile Island…Alejandro didn't try to charm you did he…cause he does that to gain peoples trust" Heather asked?

"No…he did tell me to talk to you if I felt on the outs…so can you tell me what has been going on while I was away"? Asuna asked.

"Not much…your safe don't worry" Heather said.

_"Its set Asuna's going – _**_Heather_**

**Tribal Counsel:**

The Salvania tribe walks into Tribal Counsel, lights their torches and sits down.

"Welcome to Tribal Counsel…Heather what happened at the challenge"? Jeff asked.

"What can I say…weak team effort" Heather commented.

"Asuna…are you nervous that it might be you going"? Jeff asked.

"A little…I didn't get time to make relationships like everyone else…but I'm hoping I get the chance to make allies" Asuna said.

"Alison…what can someone like Asuna who wasn't there those first few days do to get a little bit farther"? Jeff asked.

"Well she just needs to find the right people to work with…people she can trust" Alison explained.

"Asuna have you found anyone you can trust"? Jeff asked.

"I'm not sure yet…but hopefully soon" Asuna explained.

"Okay on that note its time to vote…Alison your up" Jeff said as Alison got up to vote…followed by Gunhdam, Eric, Elsa, Asuna, Tina and Heather who showed that she was voting for Asuna.

"Your too big of a threat to me winning" Heather says voting, next up was Noob, Yuna, Arthur & Shelly.

"I'll go tally up the votes" Jeff said as he went to get the urn, "If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and you want to play it now would be the time to do so…**(nobody did anthing)**…Okay once the votes are the decision is final…person voted out will have to read the tribal counsel area immediately…I'll read the votes…

First vote…Asuna".

(she gasped)

Next vote…..Eric

(He looked pissed)

Next vote…..Eric

(He looked more pissed)

Next vote…..Eric

(He looked even more pissed)

Next vote…..Eric

(He looked super pissed)

Next vote…..Heather

(She looked shocked)

Next vote…..Heather

(She now looked pissed)

Next vote…..Heather

(She now looked even more pissed)

Next vote…..Heather…

Next vote…..Heather…

First person voted off of Animation Survivor: San Juan Del Sur: Blood vs. Water…Heather that's six that's enough you need to bring me your torch" Jeff announced as Heather looked extremely pissed off while Alison smirked evilly. Heather then stood up and brought Jeff her torch.

"Heather the tribe has spoken...its time for you to go" Jeff said snuffing her torch as she turned to her former tribe.

"With me gone there is no way you will EVER!...win" she said as she turned around and left.

"Well by her reaction Heather was defiantly blindsided...will her threat come true...only time will tell grab your stuff and head on back...good night" Jeff said as the Salvania tribe headed back to camp.

**Heather's final words:**

"Get that camera out of my face i am not doing this whole final thought crap" Heather said walking off extremely pissed.

**Votes:**

**Heather: Alison, Arthur, Gunhdam, Tina, Eric & Yuna**

**Eric: Shelly, Asuna, Noob & Elsa**

**Asuna: Heather**

**And just like that Heather is gone plus Kyle and Ike proving no one is safe...i'm sorry if this seems rushed but my shoulders have been really sore lately and i just haven't been myself...i don't know if i'm going to do episode 2 because i have no idea if anyone is reading it...if i do though it will be up later this month...bye**


End file.
